


Дорога в никуда

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор и его попутчик перед началом Войны Времени. Написано для amberite по заявке: «Однажды, в то время, когда Мастеру приходилось красть чужие тела, Доктор переспал с ним, сам того не зная».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога в никуда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Road To Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182779) by vail-kagami. 



> Переведено для команды WTF Doctor & Master на WTF Kombat 2016. За бетинг и моральную поддержку вечная признательность Doc Rebecca и *Амели*

— На твоем месте я бы не стал этого делать.

Стоявший перед пультом управления старик удивленно поднял голову. На лице его читалось крайнее изумление. Никто не мог проникнуть в его логово, где как раз сейчас он собрался активировать устройство, которое вызвало бы детонацию пяти тысяч радиоактивных бомб и уничтожило половину планеты. Старик огляделся вокруг в поисках охраны, но ее не было.

— Это почему еще? — спросил он у нежданного гостя и выпрямился. Третий участник событий, только вошедший в комнату, не сомневался, что, судя по тому, как старик смотрит по сторонам, он надеется найти хоть какое-нибудь оружие. Но не найдет. Предполагалось, что база будет абсолютно безопасной.

— Потому мы с моим другом Алленом немного покопались в твоем генераторе. Если ты нажмешь на кнопку, то взорвешься.

Человек, названный Алленом, смотрел, как его спутник пытается отговорить старика. Зрелище одновременно и веселило, и раздражало. Разумеется, человек, планировавший захватить этот мир, вернее то, что от него бы осталось, не верил и собирался рискнуть. Аллен не считал нужным его останавливать. Тот был злым — и смерть несомненно заслужил, старым — поэтому о погубленной жизни горевать тоже не приходилось. Да и план у него был на редкость дурацкий. Но Доктор, конечно, все равно попытается, Аллен это понимал, как и то, что спорить с ним на это счет бесполезно, да и не уместно. Поэтому он просто возвел очи горе и наблюдал, пока Доктор не скомандовал бежать, потому что старик, само собой, кнопку нажал, так что жизнь его закончилась действительно впечатляюще. Хотя и грязно.

***

Аллен Винтерфилд присоединяется к Доктору за две недели до этих событий в открытом космосе в 3961 году, когда корабль, на котором он летит, взрывается, а он сам заскакивает в ТАРДИС в последнюю минуту. Ему не предлагают погостить подольше, однако он остается, а Доктор так ни разу и не попросит его уйти.

Аллен работал механиком на погибшем корабле, и хотя тот в конце концов разлетелся на миллион крошечных обломков, Доктора все равно впечатлили его навыки, намного превосходившие его время. Кроме того, Аллен помогал ему спасать корабль и команду, и, пусть их затея и провалилась, Доктор все равно ему задолжал.

К тому же, приятно было иметь на борту живое напоминание о том, что хотя дюжина человек на том корабле и погибли, одну жизнь он все-таки спас.

Доктор старался не зацикливаться на подобных мыслях. И с Алленом это было проще. Тот обладал завидным талантом: ему было на все наплевать. Иногда Доктора это даже слегка пугало, но время от времени он поддавался и думал «Ну и пусть», хотя бы на секунду.

Он сам так и не научился равнодушию.

ТАРДИС мягко загудела — они покинули Галакрон II. Планета была спасена, разве не повод отпраздновать? Однако Доктора почему-то совсем не тянуло отмечать. В последнее время он все время нервничал, его преследовала тревога, словно вот-вот должно было случиться что-то плохое. Так чувствуют себя люди перед бурей, когда ветра еще нет, но небо уже потемнело.

— Оплакиваешь того старика? — Голос Аллена вырывает его из размышлений, возвращая к реальности. Доктор качает головой и улыбается.

— Нет уж. У него был шанс. — Аллен еле заметно морщится.

— Да уж, ты обязан был его предоставить, верно? — Доктор только пожимает плечами. Спорить с Алленом бесполезно.

Он дает ТАРДИС возможность выбрать следующий пункт назначения и уходит из консольной вместе со своим компаньоном выпить чаю. На стенах висят часы, оставленные старыми друзьями. Все они показывают разное время. Впрочем, это не важно — время здесь не имеет значения.

Часы на кухне маленькие, серенькие, совсем простые. Ничем не выделяющиеся. По неведомой причине Доктору они нравятся больше всего.

Они не идут.

Доктор понимает это не сразу. Потом встает с кресла и подходит к сломанным часам. Стрелки остановились на половине одиннадцатого.

Он поворачивается и смотрит на Аллена.

— Это ты сделал? — недоуменно спрашивает он его. Аллен мотает головой. Он из сорокового века, чудеса пространства и времени не приводят его в тот же восторг, что людей из более ранних времен, и порой его «там я был, это уже видел» действует Доктору на нервы. Но сломанные часы, похоже, привлекают его внимание.

Все остальные часы в ТАРДИС продолжают идти.

***

— На его месте я бы уничтожил только один город, максимум, одно государство, в качестве демонстрации того, на что способен, — Аллен рассуждает о сегодняшнем злодее. — Тогда хотя бы осталось, чем управлять.

Доктор отпивает чаю.

— Иногда твои взгляды на жизнь меня слегка беспокоят.

— Ой, да ладно, это же очевидно. Даже ты понимаешь, что план был идиотский.

— Конечно, мы же его остановили. — Доктор замолкает. — С другой стороны, мы в принципе чертовски хороши.

— Круче всех! — соглашается Аллен и откидывается на спинку, скрещивая руки за головой.

Они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются.

***

Гораздо позднее — на ТАРДИС никогда нельзя точно сказать, сколько прошло времени, даже ему, к тому же, он постоянно забывал, что показывали часы в прошлый раз, но сейчас ему кажется, что чай они пили уже давно — Аллен находит Доктора в саду. Тот сидит на скамейке спиной к нему и не поворачивается, когда Аллен подходит ближе.

Сад в ТАРДИС почти как настоящий, разве что неба нет.

— Ты должен уйти, — произносит Доктор. Аллен удивленно поднимает бровь. Не в привычках Доктора выставлять своих спутников. Впрочем, он догадывается о причинах.

— И не подумаю, — ответил он.

— Почему?

Аллен встает позади Доктора.

— С чего мне уходить?

— А зачем тебе оставаться? Путешествия со мной вряд ли дадут тебе-то что, чего ты не смог бы получить в своем времени. — Вранье, но Аллен в прошедшие пару недель не особо старался изобразить восторг при виде того, что показывал ему Доктор. Единственное, что его действительно поражало, почти против воли — способность Доктора до сих пор смотреть на Вселенную глазами ребенка и любить ее.

Аллен касается длинных вьющихся волос, скользит ладонью вниз, к шее. Рука замирает на щеке.

— Я остаюсь не из-за путешествий, — говорит он.

Доктор не реагирует ни на прикосновения, ни на слова. Он вообще замирает под его руками, и Аллен понимает, что продолжать не стоит. Он убирает руку.

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — задает он очевидный вопрос. Доктор пожимает плечами, стараясь придать голосу непринужденности.

— Не знаю. Дурное предчувствие. Возможно, у меня просто паранойя.

Но Аллен понимает, что, как бы Доктору самому не хотелось в это поверить, он не может. Он вспоминает, какой холодной была его кожа, и задумывается, что еще проходит мимо него.

***

Три остановки спустя Аллен его целует.

Доктор больше так ничего и не сказал, но Аллен знает, что что-то поменялось. Куда бы они не высаживались, Доктор нервничает, не может найти себе места, вид у него загнанный. Человек, бывший когда-то Алленом Винтерфилдом, вслушивается всеми доступными ему чувствами, но не слышит ничего, кроме биения собственного сердца, единственного сердца, в человеческой груди, и никак не может решить, проклинать ему свою судьбу или считать себя счастливчиком.

Однажды идя в свою комнату, он замечает, что часы рядом с его дверью остановились на пяти минутах двенадцатого. Любопытно. Доктору он ничего не рассказывает.

В этом нет нужды. Меняющаяся, трещащая по швам Вселенная говорит сама за себя.

Созвездия уже сдвинулись.

Еще Аллен знает, что в этот раз Доктор не будет просить уйти. Он просто выставляет координаты Земли и того времени, в котором они встретились, и когда ТАРДИС приземляется, сообщает ему, глядя в глаза:

— Пора возвращаться домой.

Им обоим. Аллен понимает.

Поэтому останавливается у дверей, кладет руки ему на плечи, впервые замечая, что в этот раз Доктор немного ниже.

— Тогда позволь мне попрощаться, — просит он, склоняясь к нему. Он касается губ Доктора, нежно, почти невинно, если бы поцелуй не затянулся так надолго, а потом его ладонь перемещается на шею, и на затылок, не притягивая к себе, но не давая отодвинуться. Впрочем, Доктор и не пытается.

Ни один из них не закрывает глаз.

Наконец Аллен отрывается от Доктора, улыбается и открывает дверь.

И останавливается. И делает вид, что очень удивлен, что вместо города перед его глазами простирается безграничное море зеленой травы. Как будто не он сам изменил координаты, когда ненадолго остался в консольной один.

— Знаешь, с навигацией у тебя полная задница, — сообщает он Доктору.

***

Как он и думал, они не пытаются сразу попасть в нужное время. Доктор занимается починкой панели, хотя оба понимают, что это бессмысленно. Аллен знает, что ему не по себе после поцелуя, несмотря на то, что оба делают вид, будто ничего не произошло.

За стенами ТАРДИС падает снег. Начало ледникового периода, тысячи лет до того, как по этим землям пройдет первый человек.

Конечно, Аллен лишь отсрочил неизбежное, но на большее и не рассчитывал. Он не собирается возвращаться с Доктором на родную планету. Даже в своем нынешнем состоянии он способен разглядеть знаки.

Наконец, Доктор оставляет корабль в покое и выходит прогуляться. Аллен следует за ним почти сразу и находит его на вершине холма, разглядывающим ночное небо, теперь, когда снегопад закончился, полное звезд. Можно только догадываться, о чем он думает. Аллен следует за его взглядом, поднимает глаза на небо, ищет Келандор, Эстас, Корино. И не находит.

Воздух вырывается из его рта облачками пара, и Аллена это бесит.

Встав позади, Аллен распахивает свое широкое длинное пальто и укрывает им их обоих. Доктор удивленно оборачивается.

— Мне не холодно, — говорит он. Аллен кладет голову ему на плечо.

— Мне холодно, — бормочет он. Доктор терпит еще мгновение и выворачивается из его рук.

— Пора уходить. Возвращайся назад.

— Я тебя больше не увижу, верно? — тихо спрашивает Аллен. Доктор молча качает головой. Когда он поворачивается спиной, собираясь вернуться в ТАРДИС, Аллен хватает его за руку и тянет к себе. В этот раз в поцелуе нет ничего невинного, свободной рукой он шарит по его телу, пытаясь пробраться через тысячи слоев одежды, но стоит ему попытаться раздвинуть губы Доктора языком, и тот отодвигается.

— Я в это не играю, — мягко, будто извиняясь, говорит он и идет к ТАРДИС. Аллен смотрит ему вслед, оставшийся один на замерзающей планете под неправильным небом, и чувствует, как его затапливает волна ужаса.

***  
Часы в консольной стоят. На время Доктор не обращает внимания.

Он не отрываясь смотрит на монитор, на сообщение, которое обнаруживает, вернувшись. Сообщение из дома, от Верховного совета. Сообщение, которое он ждал, и от которого его сердца все равно на секунду замирают.

Доктор никогда не думал, что ему придется возвращаться на Галлифрей при подобных обстоятельствах. Порой он вообще сомневался, что туда вернется, но сейчас выбора не оставалось. В конце концов, именно он нес ответственность за то, что сейчас происходило, он тысячи лет назад развязал этот конфликт, когда пытался его предотвратить. Да, его послал Верховный совет, и на тот момент ему казалось, что это единственный выход, но как бы там ни было, виноват он, и теперь им всем придется иметь дело с последствиями.

Он снова проигрывает события той судьбоносной миссии, находит пути, которые привели бы к другому исходу. Если бы, если бы... Доктор старается об этом не думать. Свершенного не изменить.

Он запускает двигатель, как только Аллен закрывает за собой дверь. Пора прощаться, и хотя Доктор испытывает к нему искреннюю симпатию, отношения между ними стали слишком сложными.

Он знает, что попытки Аллена сблизиться с ним не обязательно говорят о глубокой привязанности — люди способны на ни к чему не обязывающий секс. Но он-то не человек. Еще меньше Доктор способен на секс с кем-то, кто что-то значит. Потому что ляжет в постель только с тем, кого по-настоящему полюбит, а он никого не собирается подпускать так близко. Их слишком больно потом отпускать.

А они все рано или поздно уходят.

Аллен найдет себе кого-нибудь еще. Скоро он забудет Доктора и проживет свою обычную, счастливую жизнь в погибающей вселенной и, если повезет, состарится и умрет прежде, чем успеет пострадать от ошибок, которые таймлорды и Доктор совершили тысячи жизней назад.

Но может и успеть, потому что земля уже горит у них под ногами.

На мгновение чувство вины скручивает Доктора пополам.

***  
На то, чтобы добраться до точки назначения, Земли, 3961 год, требуется некоторое время, и в этот раз назад дороги нет. Аллен остается в консольной один: Доктор уходит, вероятно, пытаясь избежать дальнейших поползновений с его стороны. Человек, занявший тело, которое моложе его на века, улыбается про себя тому, как легко оказалось его довести.

Обойдя консоль, он замечает сообщение на маленьком мониторе. Его внимание привлекает печать, которой заканчивается текст. Этот язык ТАРДИС не переводит, но он прекрасно понимает его и так. По его спине пробегает холодок.

Это призыв на войну.

Конечно, это всего лишь подтверждение тому, о чем он уже догадывался, но страх, охвативший его там, на планете, возвращается, пусть и ненадолго. С одной стороны, то, что таймлорды наконец получат по заслугам, его только радует. С другой, он впервые за все время счастлив, что живет в человеческом теле и им его не достать, потому что это не та война, которую они могут выиграть.

А еще до него вдруг доходит, что, он, возможно, видит Доктора в последний раз.

Доктор лежит на постели в своей комнате, пялясь в потолок. В последнее время он занимается этим часто, впрочем, его можно понять, подумать есть над чем. Аллен смотрит на него, мимолетно задумываясь, смог бы он взять его силой, учитывая, что тот таймлорд, а он сейчас всего лишь человек. Впрочем, не то чтобы он всерьез собирался пробовать.

Доктор, заметив его, садится.

— Мы скоро прибудем, — улыбается он. — Ты чего-то хотел? — спрашивает он, когда Аллен не уходит.

— Ты устал? — вместо ответа интересуется Аллен. Доктор садится на край кровати, проводит рукой по волосам.

— Немного, — признает он. — Мне нужно время кое-что обдумать. — Это явный намек на то, чтобы Аллен ушел, но тот пропускает его мимо ушей и присаживается рядом. Пока не касаясь.

— Что случилось? — мягко спрашивает он. Доктор ведь не знает, что ему уже все известно. — Тебя что-то тревожит. Почему я должен уйти?

— Просто небольшие проблемы дома, — пытается отговориться Доктор. — Там опасно, тебе туда нельзя.

— Раньше тоже было опасно, — замечает Аллен.

— В этот раз все по-другому.

— Теперь это опасно и для тебя?

— Не больше обычного, — отвечает Доктор. Аллен улыбается.

— Ты врешь. — Это не вопрос. Доктор не отвечает и не смотрит в его сторону.

— Ты боишься?

И Доктор снова молчит. И, кажется, не замечает, когда Аллен нежно проводит ладонью по его спине, но замирает, когда тот заключает его в объятья.

— Я не буду больше ни о чем спрашивать, — шепчет Аллен ему на ухо. — Ты не обязан мне говорить.

***

Время отодвинуться и уйти, думает Доктор. Но чужая ладонь на спине успокаивает, а он так устал убегать. Он от всего устал. Ожидание того, что должно случиться, вытягивает из него все силы, оставляя лишь пустую оболочку. На мгновение ему отчаянно хочется расплакаться, воспользоваться подставленным плечом. Он сдерживается.

Задавив рвущиеся наружу эмоции, он уже хочет высвободиться и уйти, но держащие его руки сжимаются чуть сильнее, и Доктор сдается. В эту секунду он готов отдать что угодно, лишь бы не знать о приближающейся войне и о том, что они в ней потеряют.

Как же ему страшно.

Он и так уйдет. Оставит Аллена в его времени и вернется на Галлифрей, защищать его или, если повезет, сдохнуть достаточно быстро, чтобы не видеть, как он падет. Но пока Аллен рядом, а Галлифрей очень, очень далеко.

Когда теплая человеческая рука скользит под его рубашку, Доктор закрывает глаза.

Какой смысл бежать, если все дороги ведут в никуда.

***

Аллен мягко толкает его на спину и начинает раздевать. Доктор не помогает, но и не сопротивляется. Он позволяет ласкать свое обнаженное тело, и дрожит и ерзает под его руками, и раскрывает губы, впуская его, когда Аллен, целуя его, толкается языком внутрь.

Кожа Доктора, гладкая и холодная, не дает Аллену забыть о том, кто здесь на самом деле пришелец.

Он входит в него нежно, осторожно, давая время привыкнуть, прежде чем начинает двигаться. Доктор обхватывает его за шею, откидывает голову, обнажая горло. Аллен обнимает его в ответ, держит крепко, вылизывает гладкую кожу под подбородком, так, как мечтал в детстве, мальчишкой, до всего, что с ним случилось потом. В человеческом теле телепатическая связь закрыта, и какое-то время он всерьез раздумывает над тем, чтобы просто нашептать свой секрет Доктору на ухо. Он почти видит, как исказится его лицо, и чуть не кончает от представшей перед глазами картины. Но следом приходит другая — он сам в камере на Галлифрее, готовящийся встретить свой конец в невозможной войне. Поэтому он склоняется над Доктором и шепотом рассказывает другой свой секрет, в который тот никогда не поверит, который рано или поздно уничтожит их обоих.

Глаза Доктора на секунду распахиваются, и снова закрываются. По виску скатывается слеза. Он молчит, и тогда Аллен снова целует его в губы, давая понять, что не хочет, чтобы Доктор опять мотался один по Вселенной, которой на него наплевать.

***

Аллен выходит из ТАРДИС на оживленную улице где-то в Бостоне, в феврале 3962. Покидая корабль, вступая в реальный мир, он не произносит ни слова и не оборачивается. Он уже попрощался.

Ему предстоит добраться до Австралии, где спрятана его собственная ТАРДИС. Хотя нет. Сейчас не лучшее время, в ТАРДИС его ничего не стоит найти. Придется потерпеть эту эру еще немного, пока война так или иначе не закончится.

Война, мимо которой Доктор не сможет пройти и скорее всего погибнет.

Аллен улыбнулся и покачал головой. Нет уж, Доктор умеет выживать не хуже него. Далеки и все остальные могут ни на что не рассчитывать. Даже если исчезнут все остальные таймлорды, они двое останутся.

А если Доктор все-таки умрет, что ж, одним врагом во вселенной меньше. Во вселенной, где совершенно нечем будет заняться.

Дойдя до угла, он все-таки оборачивается, но ТАРДИС уже улетела. Домой.

Мастер пожимает плечами и идет дальше, в неизвестное будущее.

Июль 22, 2007


End file.
